


Мир иллюзий

by REDBIRBy



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Hallucinations, Illusions, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28268046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/REDBIRBy/pseuds/REDBIRBy
Summary: — О чем ты думаешь?— Хотите посмотреть?
Kudos: 2





	Мир иллюзий

**Author's Note:**

> TYL!Бельфегор | Фран. «О чем ты думаешь?» «Хотите посмотреть?». Добровольно окунуться в мир иллюзий. NH!
> 
> Примечания автора:  
> Исполнение заявки на Cold Reborn, написанное в далеком 2010 году.

Странная тишина повисла в воздухе, словно паутина протянулась по всей комнате — странная, неясная. Еще полчаса назад этот же воздух звенел криками, но теперь он застыл и загустел. Паутина-тишина… Паутина-обида?  
Тонкие губы недовольно поджаты, опущены их уголки. И пальцы — длинные пальцы, рассеянно крутят тонкий кинжал, поглаживая бритвенно-острое лезвие. Принц с ногами сидит в кресле, вертя смертоносное оружие как детскую игрушку, и не понимает, почему сидящий в той же комнате иллюзионист настолько не любит свою шляпу. И не просто не любит — ненавидит, постоянно пытаясь избавиться от неё.  
Сегодня, к примеру, он пробовал её сжечь. Просто сжечь в камине и выбросить пепел. Можно догадаться, что подобного произвола Бельфегор не потерпел. Теперь же, спустя несколько часов «воспитательной работы», нескольких десятков ножей, намертво засевших в мебели, и еще примерно столько же в спине и плечах Франа — Варийский Ураган не знал, что ему делать. Тишина сводила его с ума.  
Младший офицер, словно назло ему, даже не пытался вынуть из себя холодное оружие. Молчит, сидя на подоконнике, как ребенок обняв собственные ноги, прижимая колени к груди. Смотрит куда-то вдаль пустым взглядом, погруженный в свои мысли, игнорируя сэмпая и слегка обгоревшее страшилище на голове. Ему наплевать на тишину, он уже не здесь.

— О чем ты думаешь? — всего несколько слов срывают опутавшую все тишину, комкают её неопрятным клубком.

Фран вздрагивает, возвращаясь к реальности, настороженный словами — спокойными, с оттенком скуки и странной горечи.

— Принц спросил тебя, о чем ты думаешь.

Несколько мгновений иллюзионист просто смотрит, взвешивая простые «за» и «против», смотрит на то, как танцует так называемая сталь в пальцах Бельфегора. Потом вдыхает. И тихо выдыхает одну короткую фразу:  
— Хотите посмотреть?

Принц застывает, крепко сжав рукоять клинка, Фран — продолжает смотреть, ожидая ответа. И странно звучит во вновь повисшей тишине шипящий смешок, когда губы сэмпая расползаются в широкой усмешке предвкушения.

— О да~

Густая темнота и сияющий где-то впереди белый прямоугольник — бесконечный коридор с застывшим временем. Только вперед, под эхо шагов, что бьется, дробится о стены, сливается в странном ритме, похожим на биение сердца. Назад пути нет — его не существует, его сжирает следующая по пятам тьма, отхватывая зазубренными клыками целые куски этой реальности, что совсем не реальность.  
Сколько они идут? Принц не знает, принц ожидает. Ему надоело плестись позади лягушки, чья фигура отчетливо виднеется в полумраке. Особенно с учетом того, что тот куда-то подевал шляпу и его ножи. Только вот незадача: как бы Бельфегор не ускорял шаг, пытаясь догнать — он ни на шаг не приблизился к Франу и манящему впереди выходу. Привкус нереальности усиливался тем, что каждая попытка заговорить обрывалась на корню: с губ не срывалось ни звука, только шаги все так же эхом бились в ушах. Только его шаги, и ни чьи больше. Идущий впереди иллюзионист был бесшумен, ирреален, призрачен…

Худощавый, нескладный призрак, с растрепанными зелеными волосами. В черной майке, форменных штанах и босиком. 

Страшный призрак.

Терпение Бельфегора становится все тоньше и тоньше, пока, в один момент, оно не лопается как перетянутая струна. Он срывается в бег, отбросив в сторону лишние мысли, пытается вырваться из коридора, к свету. Только свет все так же далек, маячит впереди Туман, а тьма за спиной, казалось, ожила, все быстрее и быстрее заглатывая оставленный позади путь.  
Бег наперегонки с иллюзией в мире иллюзий, что может быть глупее? Она как кошмарный сон — вечность, час, минута, секунда, и она настигнет тебя, как бы быстро ты не бежал. Бороться бесполезно, особенно зная, куда ты попал.

Принц бежит уже не по коридору — по тьме, проглотившей его, и рвущейся дальше вперед. Теперь он видит, как исчезают куски иллюзии, трескаются под напором невидимых зубов, осыпаются крошками куда-то вниз. А свет все далеко и он теперь один…

Он теперь один, хоть еще и не осознает этого, а свет резко прыгает навстречу, блеснув острыми клыками и нитками слюны, одним махом стирая черноту. Резкая смена режет глаза, она ослепляет, проползает под плотно сжатые веки, резью отзывается в висках. Неестественно белый мир невыносим — он чужой, как чужда и полная тьма. Медленно, постепенно стихает интенсивность света, а может просто привыкают глаза. И то тут, то там проступают очертания, постепенно становясь все четче.

Зеркала, кругом одни зеркала, куда не глянь — наткнешься на себя. Кривые зеркала перемешаны с обычными, сбивают с толку, дразнят, до неузнаваемости искривляя отражение. Один на один с самим собой. Один на один с тысячами своих отражений. Один.

— Лягушка? — голос звучит неестественно глухо, словно свет растворяет его в себе. И снова эхо.

Неправильное эхо, больше похожее на внятный ответ. «Лягушка?» — краткое мгновение и ленивое «Лягушка».

Шаг навстречу эху — шагают отражения, сдвигаются, из одного зеркала в другое, все как одно. Еще один шаг, второй. И вперед, избегая зеркал, туда, откуда доносилось «эхо».  
Вперед, налево, снова вперед, мимо себя: худого и толстого, идущего вниз головой, большеголового и обычного, обычного, обычного. Направо, немного назад, снова вперед, мимо бесконечных зеркал.  
И тупик вместо желанной цели — была ли эта цель вообще? Остановка, нос к носу с собственным отражением в очередном зеркале. Как тонко чувствуется злоба растекающаяся по венам…

— Лягуш-шка… — злое шипение срывается с губ, когда Бельфегор до хруста сжимает кулаки.

— Лягушка? — спрашивает отражение, слегка приподымая подбородок — непонимающе, оскорблено. Всего одно слово и скрытые за челкой глаза расширяются в немом шоке.

«Иллюзия» — твердит себе принц, отступая назад, — «Просто иллюзия. Все вокруг — иллюзия».

Только отражению не интересно иллюзия оно, или нет. Мгновение — и ладони двойника прижимаются к стеклянной преграде. Еще одно — и зеркало звенит от удара, трескается изнутри, окрашенное кровью из порезанного кулака. Трещины быстро расползаются по всему зеркалу, но не останавливаются, ползут дальше, с противным хрустом заполняя окружающий мир.

А потом, под смех — безумный смех, осколки начинают осыпаться, показывая изнанку странной комнаты зеркал: промелькнул тяжелый алый бархат, сверкнул огонек свечи, показался старинный резной стол. И чем больше, быстрее осыпается одна картинка, тем больше становится видно, пока не исчезает последним изрезанное трещинами отражение блондина, само себе перерезавшее горло.  
Каменный пол с белесыми царапинами, высокий потолок, массивные двери, старинный письменный стол и стул у него. Комната, обычная старая комната. Окно над столом, приоткрытое — красные занавеси оживают под сильными порывами холодного, осеннего ветра. Обычное окно, как и обычны шкафы, забитые книгами, у стен. И серебряный подсвечник на столе, с единственной горящей из трех свечей — тоже обычный.  
Обычная комната, полная обычных вещей. По сравнению с предыдущими иллюзиями — подозрительно обычная. До паранои, до мерзкого холодка по позвоночнику.

Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and weary,  
Как-то в полночь, в час угрюмый, полный тягостною думой,  
Over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore –  
Над старинными томами я склонялся в полусне,  
While I nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping…  
Грезам странным отдавался, — вдруг неясный звук раздался…  


Раздался голос вдруг из ниоткуда и отовсюду, мешаясь с нотами ветра, без эмоций что-то говоря. И это что-то, уже эхо — проклятое эхо! — тут же повторяло на новый лад, словно перепевая строчки, кроя их под себя.  
И не могло быть все просто, сам Вариец понимал это, соглашаясь окунуться в иной мир. Только голос — знакомый, но в тоже время — абсолютно чужой, давил на виски, дезориентировал, заставляя сердце биться еще чаще. И продолжал цитировать давно знакомые строки:

As of some one gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door –  
Будто кто-то постучался — постучался в дверь ко мне.  
'"Tis some visiter", I muttered, "tapping at my chamber door –  
"Это, верно, — прошептал я, — гость в полночной тишине,  
Only this and nothing more."  
Гость стучится в дверь ко мне".

Кружится голова, идет кругом, и эхо звоном отдается в ушах, металлическим привкусом оставаясь на языке. Голос то ближе, то дальше, словно невидимый говорящий танцует вокруг, кружится, раскинув руки, и, не сбиваясь с дыхания, нашептывает, напевает, выкрикивает, все новые и новые слова:

Ah, distinctly I remember it was in the bleak December;  
Ясно помню... Ожиданье... Поздней осени рыданья...  
And each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.  
И в камине очертанья тускло тлеющих углей...  
Eagerly I wished the morrow; — vainly I had sought to borrow  
О, как жаждал я рассвета, как я тщетно ждал ответа  
From my books surcease of sorrow — sorrow for the lost Lenore –  
На страданье без привета, на вопрос о ней, о ней —  
For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore –  
О Леноре, что блистала ярче всех земных огней, —  
Nameless _here_ for evermore.  
О светиле прежних дней.*

Последние слова — уже за самой спиной — заставляют обернуться, резко, всем телом. И все — чтобы столкнутся нос к носу (нос к клюву?) с гигантским, иссиня-черным вороном, в том месте, где раньше была пустота. Под крепкими ногтями страшной птицы крошится белый мрамор, опадая на пол крошечными осколками. Но Палладе, чей из воздуха взявшийся бюст превратился в насест — все равно. Её каменные глаза смотрят куда-то вдаль слепыми углублениями зрачков.  
Бельфегор приоткрывает рот, желая уже снова задать все тот же глупый вопрос, желая снова позвать иллюзиониста. Но ворон успевает раньше него. Из широко распахнутого клюва вырывается не карканье, а хриплый крик, абсолютно человеческий, полный страдания и боли, необратимой потери:  
— Newermore!

И, промолвив слово, в тот же миг, крылатый спутник смерти с алыми бусинками-глазами, взорвался вихрем черных острых перьев, в мгновение ока заполняя собою все, что есть и что будет.

Открыв глаза Принц тут же закрывает их обратно. Там, высоко, в ясном синем небе, танцуют Зодиаки и маленькое Солнце кружится вокруг Месяца. Идиллическая картина, словно взятая из детского сна. Из безумного детского сна. Слегка приоткрыв веки снова, вариец убеждается, что небо над ним определенно не сон.

«А иллюзия» — шепчет голос в глубине сознания.  
Офицер приподымается на локтях и падает обратно на спину. Лежать в высокой траве, странно пахнущей ванилью и шоколадом, на мягкой земле, оказалось неожиданно приятно. Тем более, что поляна, на которой он очутился, была гораздо более привлекательнее чем странный, кроваво-алый лес, куда вела единственная тропа.

— Сэ… глу… ддель… инистый… при…

Почудившийся в порыве теплого ветра голос радикально меняет желание остаться лежать, на желание вскочить и бежать. Туда, в поджидающий лес, откуда ветер донес обрывки слов.

Тропа неожиданно сама ложится под ноги, ведя вперед. Всего немного времени и поляну скрывают собой кровавые великаны, ветвями заслоняющие небо. Только то тут, то там, лучики солнца пробиваются сквозь листву, освещая диковатый полумрак и растущие у массивных корней прекрасные синие розы. В лесу нет абсолютной тишины: ветер прошуршит ветвями, прозвучит ли шаг какого-то зверя, чирикнет какая пичуга, куфуфукнет пролетающий мимо ананас.

Последнее явление заставило Бельфегора резко остановиться и едва не свернуть себе шею, в попытке разглядеть скрывшееся в ветвях создание. А он-то думал, что безумнее это место стать не может.

Ответом на пытливый взгляд стали посыпавшиеся сверху лепестки и мелкие веточки, которые варийский Ураган с шипением начал вытряхивать из своих волос, пока в ладони не остался один лепесток. Обычный лепесток, которых тут, в лесной чаще, предостаточно лежало на земле.

Ярко красный лепесток, в форме нежнейшего сердца. Лепесток-сердце, что при малейшем повороте кисти превращался в лепесток-череп с распахнутыми челюстями со зловещими искрами в пустых глазницах.

Не дожидаясь пока эта странность с ним заговорит, или хуже — укусит, блондин сжал ни в чем не повинный лист в кулаке и отбросил в сторону, резко срываясь с места. Странное, холодящее ощущение, подсказывало ему, что стоит поторопиться пока вполне безобидный лес не стал очередной ловушкой.

И раньше чем Бельфегор сам осознал, что случилось, он остановился как вкопанный. Перед ним, всего в несколько десятков метров, чуть поскрипывая, стояла ржавая карнавальная карусель с лошадками, увитая темным плющом. Некогда белоснежная краска теперь пожелтела и опадала целыми клочьями. Лампы, что так ярко должны светить в вечерней темноте, завлекая к себе — или исчезли полностью, или остались торчать хищными осколками, не предвещая ничего хорошего. И лошади, потрескавшиеся, с отломанными частями, покрытые грязными разводами…

Знак прошедшего праздника, забытого и сломанного детства, навеки запятнанного несмываемыми грехами взрослого мира. Праздник, в который больше никогда не вернуться.

И там, в искаженном, извращенном осколке навеки ушедшего, принц увидел своего напарника. Фран, задом наперед оседлавший обезглавленную лошадь, слишком органично вписывался в окружающее безумие: чуть склонив к плечу голову, самую малость приподняв уголки губ в улыбке, покачивая босыми ногами в воздухе и упираясь ладонями о грязный круп своего скакуна. Иллюзионист был этим безумием, и безумие было им самим, слишком рано вкусившим смерть.

— Сэмпай, Вы так и будете там стоять, словно некий столб?

Впервые за все время, что Бельфегор знал несносного мальчишку — он впервые услышал как искрятся эмоции и интонации в чужом голосе. Не поверив сначала собственным ушам, ошарашенный Ураган совсем уж по-простому, не как положено принцу, тряхнул головой и выдохнул тихое «Что?».

— У Вас проблемы со слухом, сэмпай? Идите сюда.

И он пошел, не споря, не возмущаясь. Все еще пребывая в каком-то странном шоке, преодолел на ватных ногах разделяющее его и карусель расстояние и оседлал правую от Франа лошадь, садясь к иллюзионисту лицом.  
Карусель, противно взвизгнув не смазанными деталями, медленно пришла в движение, постепенно набирая скорость своего бега.  
Тот, кого Бельфегор привык называть лягушкой и от кого никогда не слышал и не видел ни капли эмоций, задумчиво сузил зеленые глаза, в глубине которых, не скрываясь, танцевало безумное развлечение.

— Наверное, сэмпаю подойдет роль Королевы Червей. Только эта Королева будет одета в какой-нибудь костюм. Я не хочу, чтобы мне потом снились кошмары с участием какого-то павшего принца в платье.

— Лягушка.

— Это уже не ново, сэмпай. У Вас не хватает фантазии придумать что-то новое?

— Доиграешься сейчас. — Беззлобно огрызнулся Ураган. Сейчас, невысказанный вопрос волновал больше, чем слова иллюзиониста. — Лучше скажи… Принц требует ответа… Это то, о чем ты думаешь?

В густой тени, упавшей на лицо подростка, пока карусель делала очередной оборот, Бельфегор успел отчетливо увидеть, как тот усмехается, показывая острые зубы. Усмехается, безмолвно давая положительный ответ. Но прошла тень — прошла и сумасшедшая усмешка, словно никогда и не было её.

Таким кохай определенно нравился больше…


End file.
